Your Words Are Deadly Weapons
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Bleh! It's another songfic. All it really is, is some random Kyo angsting with the song 'Secrets Don't Make Friends'. Yup, yup! Features Kyo and Yuki. No Yaoi.


**A/N:**

**I swear to God, this is going to be the last songfic I do for a while.**

**I keep writing random songfics... I honestly have problems, lol.**

**Well... hope ya like it anyways.**

**Song: "Secrets Don't Make Friends."**

**DEDICATION: To Angel-san; because she was the one who introduced me to FFTL.**

**Characters used: Kyo and Yuki Sohma. Bleh!**

"You never stop, do you, you annoying, ugly Cat?" Yuki's foot came in very painful contact with Kyo's crotch. He keeled over in pain, clutching, gasping for air. "I wish you'd realise you can never win and just give up. You can't win, because God created you that way."

"Never." Kyo wheezed. "I won't give up... ever!"

_This place is a bloodbath  
And won't be taken alive  
We stand alone  
Under fictitious skies  
_

Yuki scoffed angrily under his breath before removing his foot from Kyo's lower half and walking off. Kyo watched him walk away, before falling his knees. He looked down; he didn't seem to be bleeding. Kyo stood up and brushed himself down before walking to the roof in a huff. That Yuki. What nerve he had.

_You were always my enemy.  
You carefully crafted my demise.  
You were always my enemy.  
You sucked the life out of me._

Why was he always so painful? Did Yuki really hate him that much?

"Psh." Kyo rubbed his ankle with frustation. "Damned Rat."

The words Yuki had said to him pushed into his mind. He blinked.

_"...You can't win, because God created you that way..."_

_Your words are deadly weapons...  
Killing me, destroying me._

People just didn't understand. The things they said to him... they hurt a lot. He'd been abused, mentally tortured, all his life, yet people still said cruel things to him, just to get him off. he hated it! Sure, he was the Cat...

But it wasn't an exucse for the punishment he got.

_Your words are deadly weapons...  
Killing me, destroying me.  
Scatter my brains across the wall._

Akito; she was the worst of all the Sohma's. Worse than Yuki. Worse than Haru. Akito didn't build up with pushings around, he got straight to the point. Where it hit him most.

_"...You're a filthy Monster..." _She would say to him. _"...You killed your Mother..."_

Kyo bought his legs to his chest and cuddled them.

_You were my compass,  
Leading me nowhere fast.  
Promises were lonely roads,  
I followed you down like a map._

But he DIDN'T kill her. As much people told him so, he knew this couldn't be true. He'd found her dead; he didn't inflict the torture she'd commited to herself. Yet no one seemed to believe that. He wondered what everyone would think if it was Yuki; what if Yuki's Mum had died? Would they abuse Yuki like they did him?

_You were always my enemy,  
You carefully crafted my demise.  
You were always my enemy,  
You sucked the life out of me._

Although, when he thought about it, words were the only real weapons people contained. Without using their hands or objects; just their cunning and their wits. Words made all the difference in a battle. Akito, for one, was too weak to go hand-to-hand with Kyo. So instead, to bring him to his knees, she weakened him with her words.

Powerful, meaningful, painful words.

_Your words are deadly weapons,  
Killing me, destroying me._

What would happen if HE said something like that to someone? He found himself smirking at the thought of him walking up to Yuki and proclaiming loudly,

"YOU ARE A MONSTER",

And walking off, leaving him to wallow in self pity and angst.

_Your words are deadly weapons,  
Killing me, destroying me.  
Scatter my brains across the wall._

He thought of Tohru; why was she with them? Was it because she was a great and beautiful soul? He doubted it. It was because she carried their secret; she couldn't leave. If she left, they would be in danger. Or so Akito thought. And so she stayed, and became friends with them all, all because she beared their secret...

_Fuck you!  
Secrets don't make friends!  
Secrets don't make friends!  
Secrets don't make..._

Kyo sat up furiously and jumped from the roof. He felt like going for a walk. Out of nowhere, he had gained energy. He needed to vent. Walking through the woods, Kyo continued his mental rant.

His Master had tried to teach him that words can never hurt you. Only stick and stones... or something like that. Kyo could remember there was a little rhyme they would sing together, when he was young. But it never really helped.

_Your words are deadly weapons,  
Killing me, destroying me._

_"...Kyo, you can't run from the truth your whole life..."_

Who was going to be there to stop him? When he graduated, Akito would own him. Then who would come and save him? All the people who insisted they liked him? Kazuma, Tohru, Kagura? No. He'd have to suffer.

_Your words are deadly weapons,  
Killing me, destroying me.  
Scatter my brains across the wall._

"Dinner time!"

Kyo turned; he was surprised he could hear that. Then again, he didn't manage to walk very far. He looked at Tohru sadly; she was trapped in a web of lies and secrets. How would she ever escape?

_Secrets don't make friends...  
Secrets don't make friends...  
Secrets don't make..._

**A/N:**

**YAY!**

**Everyone can be happy now!**

**Because I'll be back to writing normal stories now.**

**I seem to suck real bad at this whole angsty, songfic writing buisness.**

**I'm better at writing humor, right?**


End file.
